Breaking Down The Walls
by Nukealina
Summary: Ellie Carson seems like your typical everyday girl but she has secrets. Secrets no one knows. Secrets a paranormal investigator named Ryan Buell wants to figure out after he takes her in when a demon attacks her. Can Ryan break down her walls? Will Ellie learn to trust and love or will she let her past rule her and push everyone away? This is her journey. Come along if you dare.


**This is my first fic. I literally just started it. I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry It's so short.**

* * *

I walked into my new house and gave a small smile. This is where I'd be living now. It was actually kind of cozy and warm. I couldn't shake this eerie feeling that I got though….like something is going to go wrong. Besides that I think the house is just fine. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, a basement, and a kitchen. It was just a normal house. At least that's what I thought.

The owners seemed almost desperate to get rid of it, but whatever. I guess they just wanted to be somewhere new. I don't blame them. It was a small town after all. A little dot in the corner of Pennsylvania. That's exactly why I liked it. Less people.

I walked out to my truck and started unpacking boxes. I didn't get movers because I'm weird about people touching my stuff. After a couple of hours I had everything unpacked and in their places. One room was my bedroom, the other a music room which held my piano and microphone, and all my furniture was set up, which wasn't a lot since I was poor. I went to the bathroom to take a shower so I could go out and walk around town.

I got into the bathroom and started pulling off my clothes and turned on the shower so the water could heat up. All the sudden the hairs on my neck stood up and I felt cold. I froze and my eyes widened. What was this feeling? It felt like something…..was here, with me…watching me. I couldn't move….as if I was paralyzed with fear.

After a minute the feeling passed and the cold went away. I let out a deep breath. It was probably a draft or something. After all, it is an old house. It was probably nothing I kept telling myself. I ignored it and got into the shower letting the hot water run over my body and relax me. Little did I know that it was just the beginning of what could be the end….of me.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body before walking into my bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on a tight, black long-sleeved shirt, a fuzzy black vest, my black skinny jeans, and my converse. I walked into the bathroom and started putting on my makeup. I grabbed my black eyeliner and went to apply it. I glanced behind me in the mirror for a second then looked back at what I was doing. All the sudden I dropped my eyeliner. Did I just see someone in the doorway? I turned around but there was nothing there. I shrugged it off and finished my makeup before walking out of the house.

I walked into the cafe that was down the road from my house. It was small and just about empty. I smiled a tad and walked up to the counter to order a hot chocolate to warm me up since it was close to winter. "What can I get you ma'am?" the guy behind the counter asked me with a kind smile. I instantly liked him. "A hot chocolate." I answered quietly. He gave me a nod and walked to the drink machine. He came back and handed me a steaming mug. I gave him a small smile and walked over to a booth that was in the corner and sat down. I stared at the lights lighting up the dark night outside and drank my hot chocolate wondering about how my life would be like here. In a completely different town, a completely different state, and a completely different life.

I got back home at 10:32 pm and walked straight to my new music room. I ran my hand over my piano and smiled. Making music was the only thing in the world that actually made me happy besides writing. I don't have a lot of friends. I sat down at the bench and started playing the first thing that came to mind. River flows in You by Yiruma. It was a beautiful piece of music.

"Ellie"… I stopped playing and looked around. Did I just hear my name? I slowly walked through the house to see if anyone was there but found no one. I was probably just so into my music that I was hearing things. I turned off all of the lights on my way back to my room and changed into my pajamas before crawling into bed. I think there might be a spirit here or something. I was okay with it though. It was harmless. I thought.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think or just keep reading. Either way I hope you liked it. Thanks. :)**


End file.
